


Halloween Triple-Threat

by taiyakisoba



Category: Monstergirls - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Funny, Halloween, Lesbian Sex, Monstergirls, Multi, Pregnant, Vampires, Werewolves, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakisoba/pseuds/taiyakisoba
Summary: Some lucky guy is visited by three lewd monstergirls on Halloween - Louvi the werewolf, Ana the vampire and Em the succubus. Sex ensues.
Relationships: original human character(s)/ original vampire character, original human character(s)/original succubus character, original human character(s)/original werewolf character, original vampire character/original succubus character, original werewolf character/ original vampire character, original werewolf character/original succubus character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Louvi the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My beloved patrons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+patrons).



It was shaping up to be an especially shitty Halloween during an especially shitty year. I sat back on the couch and turned up the TV – the noise from the Halloween party in the apartment right below me was pretty loud, louder even than usual parties. I don’t really mind noise, but all the laughter and drunken singing was pretty hard to deal with in my current state of mind. 

Man, why did she have to leave me right before Halloween? Now I’d always associate pumpkin lattes, jack o’ lanterns and people dressed up as monsters with getting my heart broken. Well, not just broken but torn out and stepped on in front of me and a bunch of other people. 

I cracked open another beer from the six-pack on the coffee table in front of me. At least now I was single I had all this free time to sit and worry about everything. I tried to care about what I was watching but the dumb Halloween comedy special just made me more depressed. When one of the ‘comedians’, wearing a pumpkin on his head with a coifed blonde comb-over, strode into the already fucking dumb scene to canned laughter and started talking about building a ‘yuuuge’ wall to keep all the ghouls and ghosts out, I fought back nausea and scrambled for the remote and gave that crap the sweet oblivion of death it so richly deserved. 

Maybe playing some vidya would cheer me up. I grabbed my phone and started up Genshin Impact but in the middle of waiting for the resources to download there was a knock at the door.

It was a loud knock, easily heard over the pumping music from downstairs. 

Just my luck. It had to be another party guest who’d come up to the wrong floor. I’d already had to tell a bunch of sexy monsters they had the wrong apartment. What would it be this time? Another mummy in a bandage bikini? A sexy ghost? Why did the god of Halloween have to rub it in like this? 

Who was the god of Halloween, anyway? The Great Pumpkin? The Devil? 

The knocking returned, louder and more insistent, so I had to push away these important philosophical musings. I tossed aside my phone and reluctantly went to the door. 

“Just a minute!” I shouted. “Hey!”

I opened the door slowly. My apartment wasn’t in the best part of town and you’ve got be careful on nights like tonight when more than just the spirits of the dead are about. 

As soon as the door was open a crack I knew I’d guessed right. She was wearing furry dark-brown gloves and boots on and not much else – apart from the stressed denim shorts and a white crop-top which contrasted nicely with her warmly-tanned skin. I’d only seen a thin slice of her and already I knew, with a sinking feeling, that when I saw her face she’d be cute as fuck and I’d want to kill myself. 

I opened the door completely and god dammit, I was right – she was cute. Despite the revealing costume her face was surprisingly free of that garish make-up girls seem to wear as part of their Halloween costume – round and somewhat childish with large green eyes – contacts, obviously, since no-one had eyes that green! – and a snub nose above a wide, bright, toothy grin. Her hair was thick and shaggy and she was wearing wolf-ears. 

Yup. A sexy werewolf. Tick that one off the list!

She waved a hand – a paw, rather – through the air jauntily and that big toothy smile grew even larger.

“Yo!” she said. 

“Uh,” I replied. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied, valiantly grinning despite my obvious lack of enthusiasm.

“Um,” I started. “I think you’ve got the wrong apartment, sorry.”

The werewolf frowned and her ears flopped downwards. Wow. Halloween costumes were getting pretty sophisticated. Then she leaned over and blinked at the number on the door and her ears perked up again, along with her toothy smile.

“Nope!” she said. “This is the right apartment. Em said it was number eight, and that’s what it is!”

I blinked at her. “But the party’s on in number seix,” I said. Em. So that was my noisy neighbour’s name. 

“Oh, that’s what all that noise is,” she said. Then, without being invited, she nonchalantly walked right past me and into my apartment.

“Uh,” I replied. I really needed to stop saying ‘Uh’ so much. 

“I really like your apartment,” murmured the werewolf, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth from the butt of her shorts as she looked around. Her tail! 

Must be one of those Halloween costumes Japanese cosplayers wear. Probably cost a bundle.

The hypnotic swaying of that tail and her dangerously curvy hips and butt was more than distracting. I coughed. “So you said your friend was called Em?”

“Uh huh,” replied the werewolf with a nod of her head. “And my name’s Louvi. Pleased to meet you!” She suddenly stopped at my bookshelf and inspected it. “Wow. These are those book things, right?”

“Uh, yeah they are,” I replied. “Look, I’m pretty sure there’s some mistake. I don’t think I know anyone called Em.”

But was that really true? Em… Em… the name certainly sounded strangely familiar. I had a sudden flash of a memory of once having had a long, deep, hilarious conversation with a pretty girl called Em.

Strange. If this was the same Em Louvi was talking about, and she was really that pretty and funny, how had I forgotten her?

Louvi stopped in the middle of pulling out one of my books and turned to me. “Oh, that’s right. Em said you might not remember her all that well. But she certainly remembers you, _____!” And she used my name. 

So it wasn’t a mistake. This strange girl, dressed as a werewolf, and currently sniffing and pawing at the book she was holding as if she’d never seen one before in her life, knew who I was. 

I realised then that I’d very likely just let a dangerous, unhinged individual into my apartment. Or maybe she was just high. I hoped she was just high. I took a couple of steps back toward my couch, where I’d stupidly left my phone. Maybe if I could grab it without startling her and call for help… 

Louvi’s struggle to put the book back properly with those big paws of hers gave me the opportunity I needed. I retreated to the couch and glanced about for my phone. Goddammit! It must have slipped behind a cushion somewhere. Shit, why did I have to buy such a huge couch?

As nonchalantly as I could manage I slid down onto the couch and started rummaging around. Where the hell was it?

But Louvi had managed to put the book back and was looking right at me. She gasped and with sudden violence bounded towards me.

Okay bro, I thought. This is it. This is where she slips a knife out of those tiny shorts of hers and stabs you and you end up an internet meme or a spooky greentext. 

She threw herself over the backrest onto the couch beside me, but instead of stabbing me she just scooped up the can of half-drunk beer on the coffee table. 

“Beer!” she cried. She levelled glistening green puppy-dog eyes at me and said, “Aw, can I have some? Can I have some? You’ve finished it, right? That’s why you stopped drinking it, right?”

I’d only taken a sip but there was no way I was going to tell this insane girl she couldn’t drink my beer so I just nodded like a fool while I kept up my increasingly desperate quest for my phone.

She beamed widely and then she chugged the whole beer. Usually girls try and mask the sound of drinking, but Louvi didn’t. She drank with gusto and at the end she pulled the can away and gasped with obvious delight. Even despite my rising panic I found the sight of that pretty girl enjoying herself totally adorable.

“Aah!” she gasped out. “I like beer!”

“Er, I have… more beer,” I said, suddenly getting an idea. “There’s another six-pack in the fridge. You can have it if –”

Louvi didn’t need any more coaxing. As quickly as she had bounced onto the sofa she bounced off again and with a happy cry she bounded away into the kitchen. I heard the fridge door thrown open and the sound of rummaging.

“Hey!” she cried out. “There’s steak here, too. Can I have some?”

“Help yourself,” I cried back. Where the hell was my phone!?

Ah! There it was! I pulled it out of its hiding-place and quickly hit the three numbers which would get me out of this situation. But then I hesitated. What was I going to tell the cops? That there was a girl dressed as a werewolf in my apartment who was threatening me? Had she even threatened me? They’d laugh in my face! 

Or maybe this was all being filmed. Maybe she was a Youtuber with one of those prank channels. Fuck. I really was pretty dumb. Of course that’s what it was. 

And maybe…. well, just maybe there was something else going on. It’d been a while since I’d had a girl in this apartment and Louvi was certainly very cute. Extremely odd but cute. Maybe I just needed to man-up and handle the situation better.

So I slipped my phone back in my pocket. Louvi came back out of the kitchen carry a six-pack in one hand and the steak in her mouth. A whole damn steak! And raw as well. 

She tossed the six-pack on the coffee table, plopped herself down next to me on the couch and in two bites she wolfed down the entire steak.

She gave a happy gasp and grinned at me widely, licking her juice-stained lips.

“Yum,” she said. “I like steak!”

I started to regret not phoning the cops.

“Beer goes great with steak,” she continued, and she snapped off two beers from the six-pack and handed me one. “Em is right. You’re a great guy. Steak and beer!”

She popped the tab but hesitated before drinking with a frown.

“You’re not going to have one?”

Well, why the hell not? I popped mine open too. 

“Cheers!” she said, lifting the can. She scooshed closer and I was quickly aware of how warm her body was. Well, she was wearing fur – er, in places. 

“Cheers!” I said.

Then Louvi chugged the whole can in one go, tossed it aside and cracked open another one. 

“So,” I said. God, it really had been ages since I’d had a girl here. Some girls smell of perfume or soap or whatever else but this Louvi – well, she had a wild smell about her, not a bad smell. No, not a bad smell at all. It was a deeply feral, sexy smell, like a woman’s natural smell – fresh perspiration and clean skin and hair. Purely natural, without a single artificial smell. So I guess Louvi was one of those organic girls – well, not a vegetarian one at least. But the smell roiling off her was making me dizzy. Hell, even if this was all just a prank for a Youtube channel it was still a million times better than the shitty Halloween I’d expected. 

“So how’s the whole werewolf thing working out?”

Louvi stopped mid-drink – she was drinking a little more slowly now, but still gulping, only smaller gulps – and smiled. ‘Oh, you know. Okay I guess.” Then she sighed and flopped back on the couch. “Actually, things are hard, I guess you could say.”

The beer had made me relax and so I decided to play along. “Trouble with monster hunters?”

She sighed. “Oh, I wish! I haven’t mauled anyone since forever.”

“Vampires?”

Louvi chuckled and took another long drink of her beer. “Oh, vampires! They can be a…” She frowned and pricked her ears up as if she was listening. Her voice when she continued was softer. “They can be a bit of a pain. So fussy and stuck-up!” She sighed. “But no, not vampires. It’s this whole world domination thing.”

“Right. World domination.”

Louvi sat forward and nodded. “Well, when I was a puppy, things were much simpler. Back then monsters were still all about scaring humans. But now humans don’t scare so easily.”

I chuckled. “The news is scary enough.”

Louvi nodded. “I know, right? And so we’ve got this new plan, but that’s not going all that well either. It’s called the L.E.W.D Project.”

“Wait. The Lewd Project?”

“L. E. W. D. It’s an acronym.” She pronounced it ‘acronime’. “Lewdness to Effect World Domination.”

“Um, I don’t know if you can actually use the word the acronym spells out in the… uh, never mind.” 

“It was the succubuses’ idea,” Louvi explained. “They said that if we couldn’t scare humans into submission, maybe we could lewd them instead.” 

“That’s a very interesting plan.” I could get behind a plan like that. Pity it wasn’t real. “So what’s gone wrong?”

Louvi sighed. “People are so uptight and worried about everything that even sex isn’t helping!” 

“I get that. But how is sex supposed to fix everything?” 

“Well,” said Louvi. “Everyone – monsters and humans – likes the same stuff, right? Beer, raw meat, sex –“

“That’s mostly true.”

“– and if everyone had enough of what they like, no one would want to fight anymore!”

“Checks out,” I replied. World peace through sex? It was a pretty naïve plan, but it was worth a shot. 

I glanced about the room. I wondered if Louvi had slipped a camera somewhere while she’d been wandering around. Probably on my bookshelf. Messing around with that book had been classic distraction. 

Louvi finished the final mouth-full of the beer, leant across to get another and missed. The momentum sent her to the floor with a bump. 

“Ow!”

“Are you alright?” 

“Hehe,” she said, getting slowly up again. “I think I may have overdone things a bit. I love beer, but it makes me a little sleepy.” She stood up, wincing. “Ow. I think I bruised my butt.”

Her tail was flopping straight down, now. “It’s pretty amazing,” I said, without thinking.

Louvi blinked. “What’s amazing?” 

“Your costume.”

She blinked. “My costume?”

“Yeah. Your tail, especially. How does it work?”

“My tail?” Louvi lifted the floppy thing up with her paws. “Well, it just kinda does what it likes, I guess. When I’m happy, it wags. When I’m sad or something’s painful, it kinda flops down like this. And when I’m excited it sticks right up in the air!”

I chuckled. She really was selling the part of being a werewolf pretty well. “No, I mean, how does it work? Is there like a little motor or something at its base? To make it move?”

“A motor?” She let go of her tail and it started wagging again. “I think my butt muscles make it work, but I’m not really an expert on stuff like that.”

“C’mon,” I said. “It’s not a really tail. I mean, it’s really realistic, but–”

Louvi gasped. “You think my tail’s not real? That it’s fake?”

I nodded. “I know it’s fake.”

For the first time Louvi’s face took on a look of annoyance. “Are people saying I wear a fake tail?” She crossed her arms. “Well, that’s a terrible thing to say!” Her face softened a little. “But I suppose a lot of people are envious of this tail – I mean, it is awesomely fluffy. But it’s 100% real. No fooling! Look!”

She turned around and quickly unbuttoned the front of her shorts while I goggled at her. Then she slipped down them, taking her underwear with them, just enough to show how her tail was actually fitting through a little hole in both. Louvi grabbed her now bent tail and pulled it through the hole until it popped out. 

“See? 100% real fluffy tail!” she said, wagging it back and forth in my face. 

Two things made me stop breathing at that moment. One was the fact that with her shorts pulled down, the cute upper peach-valley of her butt had been revealed– surprisingly pale compared to the rest of her tan skin. The other was that her tail was most definitely attached to her body, and not to her pants.

And so I was still staring in amazement at her butt and tail when she turned her head around to see why I’d gone so quiet. 

“It is real!” I managed to say. 

Louvi wasn’t offended by my staring – in fact, she looked extremely pleased.

“So you like my tail?”

“It’s magnificent,” I said. Fuck. If people had lied to me about monsters and they were real all this time, then what else had they been lying to me about? Seeing that real, actual werewolf tail was about the greatest thing that had ever happened to me in my life.

But it was swept from my view as Louvi turned around and clambered closer to me on all-fours. Her tail, as she had explained, was wagging now. I noticed she hadn’t bothered to button or zip up the front of her shorts and they were hanging loosely from her hips. Also, this angle gave me an unrestricted view down the front of her crop top and I noticed then that she obviously didn’t sunbake topless. No, that beautiful deep cleavage was as creamy-pale as her butt had been. 

Her big green eyes met mine and she smiled. “See? My tail’s like me – it always tells the truth. Or maybe I’m just like my tail?” With her so close to me I was enveloped in that gorgeous scent again, but somehow she smelled even wilder now. 

She butted her head up against me.

“Hey, what are you –?”

“I guess you want to check if my ears are real too,” murmured Louvi. 

“That’s not really–”

But then she grabbed my hand in her paw – now I felt the fur and soft pads against my skin there was no denying how real that paw was – and lifted it to an ear. I’ve got to admit, I wanted to feel that ear, too, more than anything and so I didn’t hesitate. I ran my fingers down it, just like you would petting a real dog. Louvi shivered and murmured in delight as my fingers slipped down to her hair. 

No mistaking it. That ear was part of her as much as her tail was!

Louvi nuzzled up against my hand. “Mmmm. That feels good! You’re very gentle.”

She closed her eyes and whimpered and placed her head in my lap. I was done for now. There was no way she wouldn’t notice the raging erection I had. I guess in times of extreme surprise humans have more than just a fight or flight reflex! 

Louvi muttered and then gave a great yawn, after which she turned over and opened her eyes.

“Sorry,” she said. “I think I ate too much steak. It always makes me sleepy.” She grinned sheepishly. “Horny, too.” She lifted her head, then, still looking at me, but the grin had turned hotter. “Do you really enjoy petting me that much?”

“Um.”

“It’s just I can feel how hard you’ve gotten.” She turned around again and started to mouth at my crotch. Even through my pants I could feel the wet heat of her mouth through the material. 

“Uh, Louvi, what are you-?”

“I’m still hungry,” she said. “Sorry. I guess I’m just a big, bad, greedy wolf at heart. But you smell delicious and I think I need to eat you up!”

She unzipped my pants and then began fumbling at the button. It seemed like her big paws were not really that adept at fine motor tasks, even though she hadn’t had any trouble when she’d unbuttoned her own shorts. She continued struggling valiantly with the button but I just left her to it, even though I desperately needed to be free of those constraining pants. For I remembered some advice my dad had once given me: 

“Don’t ever get in a woman’s way when she wants to give you a blowjob.”

Goddam it, that button! 

Louvi muttered and growled and then she pulled – hard! The button flew off and I quickly had a wild werewolf stripping my pants down my legs. I squirmed and twisted as much as I could to help her because her patience had worn thin and she was chafing my skin pretty bad. But finally they were off – I never wear shoes inside, so at least I wasn’t going to have my feet popped out of their sockets by a horny werewolf! 

Louvi tossed my pants aside with a growl and then bounded on top of me. She sniffed me all around my face and neck and began licking me with her hot tongue which set me laughing. 

She stopped suddenly at my laughter and cocked her head.

“Sorry,” I said. “I’m really ticklish.”

Louvi said nothing. Maybe when she got especially wolfish she lost her ability to talk. She mouthed the buttons of my shirt then, and gave them a testing pat with a paw and for a moment I was worried that she’d want to try and take my shirt of and I’d be torn apart in the process. But luckily she quickly gave up. She grasped the waistband of my now ludicrously peaked underwear with both paws and I lifted my butt so she could pull them down.

My erection sprang out and Louvi with a growl went for it. For a second the fear gripped me that maybe all that talk about eating me up had been literal and she was going to start here with my most tender part, but that fear dissolved away in a flood of intense pleasure as my entire length slid into the wet inferno of the werewolf’s mouth. 

“Uh,” I uhhed. 

Louvi had no problem taking me deep inside her mouth and she was incredibly enthusiastic, her big tongue sliding all around the head of my dick as she bobbed her head. But even despite her enthusiasm, she knew what she was doing and her fangs didn’t get in the way at all. I felt a jolt of rising pleasure and in my overexcitement gave a quick initial spurt which made Louvi whimper with delight. 

God, don’t come, don’t come! I willed myself. It’d been a while and I didn’t want this – hallucination, dissociative episode, near-death-experience, nervous breakdown, whatever the hell it was! – to end so quickly. 

I placed a hand to Louvi’s tousled head and under the pretence of stroking her I slowed her pace a bit, just enough for me to pull back from that precipice I was tottering on. As I caressed her I looked down the length of her body, appreciating that slim waist and those wide hips. Her tail was wagging wildly, thumping rhythmically against the headrest of my couch, and the movement had pushed her shorts and panties down lower even so that more of that pale white butt was revealed.

I took the opportunity to stroke lower, across the tan tautness of her back. Louvi was curvy but she was toned as well. She clearly enjoyed my stoking and whimpered as she kept up her wet and furious attack on my dick.

I wanted to reach down further so with a bit of an awkward twist I got onto my knees which made me slip out of her mouth with a wet pop. Louvi didn’t miss a beat, though, and dived straight back down on me. 

This was better. I could stroke her back now without having to stretch so much. But I couldn’t hold myself back any more. I decided I had to touch that fluffy tail!

I slipped my hands down onto one glorious plump cheek and then the other, my fingertips reaching a little under the waistband of her underwear, and gave them both a playful squeeze. They were gorgeously soft and full where her back had been toned. Then I brought my hands together and drew them up along the length of her tail.

Holy fuck, it really was fluffy! 

Louvi gasped and her head-bobbing speeded up. Her tail had stopped wagging and was sticking straight up now against my face and she began to wiggle her butt like an excited puppy. 

So a werewolf’s tail was one of her sensitive spots, then!

It was no use. With that incredible fluffiness against my skin, that pale butt squirming and her mouth and tongue basting me all over I cried out and with a final jolt of ecstasy which blew the back of my head off I came explosively in her mouth. 

The first blast took her by surprise, but unlike some girls who can’t pull themselves off quick enough, Louvi instead gripped me tight around the waist as if worried I’d try to escape. She swallowed and caught the second, only slightly less violent spurt with her hungry tongue. The inside of her mouth had become a slick, hot paradise and I kept coming, far more than I’d ever managed before, and that big, agile wolf-tongue captured every drop as she whimpered deep in her throat in delight. 

I was whimpering, too – every surge of semen sent a great wave of pleasure crashing over me, smashing away my name, my memories, everything except Louvi, that gorgeous tousle-headed werewolf and her incredible mouth and tongue. 

I was still hard as a rock as I slumped backwards, exhausted by the now-ebbing pleasure which had wracked my body, and I popped, red and angry, out of Louvi’s mouth. 

“Oh my god,” I said. “That was – uh, I mean, I–” Clearly language was another thing which coming that hard had erased from my brain. 

Louvi looked up at me, mouth closed, her cheeks puffed out, her wide green eyes doing the smiling for her. Then she swallowed and with an ‘aah!’ opened her mouth wide. 

“See, I gobbled you all up!” 

I was growing soft but the sight of that widely open pink mouth with its little fangs put a stop to that. But before I had a chance to suggest anything to Louvi she gave a great stretch and slumped down onto the couch, her head flopping into my lap. 

“Uh, Louvi?”

“Mmmm.” she murmured. Her eyes were already closed and gave a great, lusty yawn, revealing that huge mouth of hers again that had eaten me up so well. Then she rolled over and straight away began to snore.

Well, she had said that beer and meat made her sleepy. I stroked her hair and she murmured and flicked her ears, smiling in her sleep.

I was getting sleepy too. I was entering that kind of half-asleep trance you can fall into when you’re really worn out, even despite the music still pumping up into my apartment from the party downstairs, and I was almost asleep when there was another knock at the door.

I didn’t want to move, but the knocking, though not violent, was just as insistent as Louvi’s had been and I finally got up. A quick wrestle into my pants – the lack of button I tried to cover by pulling down the bottom of my shirt – and I stumbled to the door. 

To be continued


	2. Ana the Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lucky hero is visited by Ana Maria Munteanu, a haughty vampire.

I opened it mid-knock and glanced out. A girl was standing there, not a monster this time, but a petite human girl dressed in a black and burgundy Victorian style suspender dress. Her pale pixyish face in its frame of long, straight black hair expressed surprise and a little annoyance as she stood there, dark eyes narrowed, small mouth pursed, one delicate hand in a fist ready to knock again. 

She was definitely a lost party-guest this time, wearing that gothic lolita get-up. I mean, the long- sleeved blouse with its lacy cuffs and the silver bat-shaped hairclip were a dead giveaway. 

“Hello?” I said, keeping the door partly closed since I didn’t want her to see the comatose werewolf lying snoring on her back on my couch. 

Her face quickly lost its annoyance and settled into one of polite indifference. “Hello,” she said. “This is apartment eight, is it not?”

“It is,” I said. Then I blinked at her. “Em?”

The girl’s dark eyes widened and a brief shadow slipped across her face, like a cloud passing over the moon. “Em? Hardly. My name is Ana Maria Munteanu.” She inclined her head coldly but politely. “And you must be _______. “

My name, again. “Uh, yes,” I said.

“So very pleased to meet you,” said the girl, not really looking at all pleased to see me, and she lifted up her hand. 

I took it and shook it. Ana frowned.

“Ah yes, of course,” she said, half to herself, and awkwardly shook it back. Her pale hand was cool in mine and as flaccid as a fish and I noted her long black nails. She took the opportunity of the unfortunate handshake to glance around me into the apartment. “So I’m not the first one here,” she said. “I must apologise for my lateness.”

I dropped her hand. That handshake had gone on for long enough! “You’re a friend of Em’s as well?”

Ana gave a polite but humourless laugh. For such a petite girl with such a delicate, doll-like prettiness, she definitely gave off a chilly aura. 

“Em and I are colleagues, I suppose you could say.” She sighed then and looked up me – she was so short she really did need to incline to her head quite a bit upwards to manage it – and I found myself staring into those dark eyes of hers. 

Wait. They weren’t really black, like I’d thought. No, now I looked at them closely they were red, that kind of deep burgundy. Deep. Yes, those eyes were definitely deep. Infinitely so. 

I felt almost as if I was falling into those eyes, like a vintner who had drunk too much on the job and was on the point of toppling into a vat of red wine and drowning. 

“Surely you were about to invite me in?” I heard Ana’s voice ask, and now that voice sounded warm and syrupy and exquisitely beautiful, much as she was herself. I felt my pace quicken and my blood flood faster through me.

“Of course,” I said and I opened the door wide. “Please come in.”

Ana stepped inside with a dainty grace and the silken swish of what must have been several layers of petticoats under her dress. I couldn’t take my eyes off her and I drank deeply of her full form now I could see it in full. That ruffled dress ended just above her knees, with her slim girlish legs covered in black and white striped stockings and she was wearing strapped shoes with little skulls as the buckles. 

Haha. Skulls. Cute. 

She of course noticed me admiring her and she sighed and waved her hand. Suddenly that warm and drunken feeling slid away from me, as if all that strange, otherworldly wine which had flooded my body was draining away. 

“What… what the hell was that?”

Ana’s expression softened for the first time, taking on a genuinely apologetic air. “I really must apologise for enthralling you, but you were taking an awfully long time to invite me in and I was worried a human might see me.”

“A human,” I said. “So you’re a–”

That chilly aura returned. She really was a cold customer! But then, her skin was glacially pale and the pale blue lipstick she was wearing meant that not even her lips gave off a hint of pinkness. 

“It should be obvious,” she said. “That I am a vampire.”

My heart skipped then. Werewolves, so why not vampires as well? Louvi had mentioned having trouble with them. But whereas the bouncy and cheerful Louvi had not really ever seen all that threatening, this little creature standing my living room felt very threatening indeed. 

Ana inclined her head. “Please don’t be frightened,” she said. “I don’t mean you any harm.”

“You’re not going to suck my blood?”

Ana’s lips parted in scandalised shock. “We’ve only just met each other!”

“I thought that was a vampire’s thing,” I said. 

Ana put her hands on her hips. “For a person who clearly did not believe in monsters until earlier tonight, I wonder why you feel confident enough to present yourself as an expert!”

“Sorry,” I said. Luckily Louvi gave out a particularly loud snore at that moment and the little vampire’s ire shifted focus onto her friend – well, colleague I guess. 

Ana sniffed. “I see that one has already made herself at home.” Her eyes slid over the sleeping werewolf who muttered in her sleep and turned over onto her side, revealing her shorts and underwear pulled halfway down her pale butt. 

The vampire turned to me. “It seems you work fast,” she murmured. 

“It’s not what you think!” I protested. Wait, it was exactly as she thought, wasn’t it?

“I see.” She sighed. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. Louvi’s never been very good at following instructions. Merely an honest mistake on your part.”

Instructions?

But then Ana gave a happy little murmur and swept across the floor to my book case. “Ah, I see you enjoying reading as well.” She turned to me. “How may books do you have?”

“About fifty,” I said.

Ana frowned. “You don’t know the exact number?”

“I guess I’ve never counted them,” I said. 

Ana clicked her tongue in annoyance and stepped quickly over to the book case. “One, two, three, four, five…”

Yep, she was counting them. All of them. She made quick work of the first few shelves, muttering the ongoing tally under her breath, but soon they got a bit too high up for her. I wondered then if I should offer to lift her up so she could count the rest, but I knew my suggestion wouldn’t be taken very well. 

She didn’t need my help, anyway. As soon as the last book just above her head got counted she lifted straight up off the floor and into the air. 

Now, I’d learned that monsters – well, monstergirls at least – were real for the first time tonight, but the sight of her hovering there shocked me. So I was still staring dumbly as Ana finished counting the final books…

“Forty-nine, fifty.” She clapped her hands. “Exactly fifty!” Then she swung around in mid-air and levelled an accusing look at me. “Why didn’t you say there was exactly fifty?” 

“I didn’t know,” I protested.

“Well,” said Ana as she slipped back down until her feet touched the ground and gravity once again took hold of her. “No matter. Such a nice round number!” The smile she directed to me then was so blissfully sweet and warm that I felt myself melting away inside.

More vampire magic? No, just the same magic pretty girls have always had, even human ones. 

“Louvi didn’t tell me about you,” I said. 

Ana sighed. “I am afraid that all werewolves are like our Louvi, here. So coarse and untidy and…”

Louvi snored loudly.

“… vulgar as well.” 

“So vampires and werewolves don’t get on?”

“Oh, no,” said Ana with a shake of her head. “Although recently we’ve had need to settle our differences.”

“Project L.E.W.D?”

Ana rolled her eyes. “Indeed.”

There was limited space on the couch and she stood hovering near my ottoman. Her eyes met mine and I realised what was expected of me. 

“Would you like to sit down?”

Ana nodded. “Thank you,” and with a graceful positioning of her skirt with its many petticoats and sat down and crossed her legs in a most ladylike manner. “I was starting to think I would have to enthral you again.”

“Sorry,” I said. “I… I don’t usually have company.”

Ana smiled with a return to her earlier cold amusement. “Feminine company?”

“That’s the one,” I said. 

“Well, never mind,” she said. “There is no need to be ashamed of self-control and chastity.”

“Right,” I said. I was totally intentionally chaste, of course. 

“And you maintain a surprisingly neat and ordered residence for a young human male.”

“Thank you,” I said. “Would you like to have something to drink?”

Ana nodded. “Oh, that would be lovely. Do you perchance have tea?”

I’d never been a big tea-drinker. “I’m sorry. How about coffee?”

Ana shook her head. 

“Beer?”

Ana’s eyes widened. “No, please don’t trouble yourself. I’mm quite content.”

“Surely there’s something I can offer you?”

“Well,” she said. “Oh, never mind.”

I laughed. “Maybe you’d like some blood?”

At the word ‘blood’ Ana perked up. She sat forward, those dark eyes of her growing larger. “Blood?” Then she sighed and sat back. “Oh, but you’re just joking.”

“I’m sorry,” I said. “But I don’t really want to become a vampire.”

Ana blinked. “Oh, you wouldn’t become a vampire,” she explained. “That’s a silly human misconception.” 

“So how do you make new vampires, then?”

For the first time Ana’s face took on a colour other than white – she blushed a delicate pink, like the petals of a geranium. “They are made in much the same way as new humans are,” she explained quickly, her voice thick with embarrassment. Then her eyes met mine, challenge in them, offended by having had to say something so unbecoming. “It’s mathematically impossible that a vampire could make other vampires merely by biting someone.”

“How does that work?” I asked, sitting myself down next to the still sleeping Louvi. 

“Well, let me explain as simply as I can.” Ana’s face took on a pleased expression. Clearly it wasn’t just counting things she enjoyed. “How often do you think a vampire feeds?”

“Once a day?”

Ana shook her head. “Not that much! About once a week.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Human blood is potent,” said Ana, her eyes becoming suddenly unfocussed as though staring at something far away. “Gloriously potent. Your life force is what makes it so. Delicious, too.”

I’d tasted my own blood sucking on a cut and I didn’t think I could really agree with her there, but I nodded politely anyway.

“So,” she continued, the promise of mathematical explanation breaking her out of her reverie. “If after that first week we have two vampires who have to feed, and they produce two new vampires, and then the four produce another four the next week, and so on, doubling every week, how long do you think it would take for the whole human population of the earth to turn into vampires?”

I counted quickly on my fingers much to Ana’s impatience. “Wait. I’ve got this.”

“You don’t need to do it that way,” said Ana. “It is a simple matter of exponential growth. So we take the current population of the earth which is –” 

“Uh, a couple of billion?”

“Seven point seven billion,” she interrupted. “It would therefore take –” She closed her eyes and muttered. Was she really doing that calculation in her he–? “– just little over a year.”

Something occurred to me then. “How old are you, exactly?” I asked.

Ana was scandalised. “One should never ask a lady her age!”

“It’s just you look like you’re only a little over eighteen.”

The little vampire smiled, flattered. “Well,” she said. “Truth is, I am quite a deal older than that.”

“And you were born a vampire,” I said.

‘Of course,” said Ana. 

“Well, it all checks out, then,” I said. “So the garlic and crosses and having no shadow thing is…” I glanced across at her. “Wait, you don’t have a shadow!”

Ana laughed. “No, some of the stories are true. I don’t have anything against crosses, but garlic can certainly ward a vampire away.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It makes your blood taste terrible.”

“Well,” I said. “Lucky for you I didn’t order a garlic pizza tonight. So I guess my blood would taste fine.”

Blood. I probably shouldn’t have mentioned it again after how she’d reacted before. Her eyes grew large again. 

“Oh, I’m sure it would taste more than just fine.”

“Does it hurt when you bite people?”

“Oh no,” said Ana. “Like vampire bats, we have a painkiller in our saliva. You’d feel a little prick and that’s it.” She leaned forward and I was suddenly aware of the sweetness of the perfume she was wearing. “You know, all of the humans I’ve fed on have enjoyed the experience.”

“They have?”

Ana nodded. Her eyes had lost none of their deepness and her smile had taken on a darkly playful cast. “Yes. They said they were overwhelmed with…” And here she blushed although her gaze lost none of its intensity. “…erotic sentiment.”

Erotic sentiment? I swallowed. 

“Perhaps,” said Ana. “Perhaps you would be so kind as to offer me a little of your blood? Just a taste?”

“My blood?” My heart raced. “How much is ‘a little’ exactly?”

She reached forward and took my hand then and brought it to her mouth. I didn’t struggle. Maybe I was still a bit enthralled. Maybe I was curious. My heart was pounding and I wondered if Ana could hear it.

Her lips brushed over the back of my hand and I could feel her breath – not warm but cool, as if her mouth was full of ice. When she reached the soft area between the thumb and index finger she kissed it and I sensed the hardness of the top row of her teeth. Then with a happy sigh she closed her mouth and I felt a sharp sting.

“Ah!”

But just as quickly the pain subsided and I felt a strange surge of delight. Despite the coolness of her mouth, warmth was flowing up from my hand, and with it a delicious sensation, as though I’d been given a painkiller. It quickly slipped through my body as the little vampire sucked and murmured in delight and I closed my eyes, thinking about how that tiny little dart of pain had been more than worth it. The pleasure pooled in my lap and in my head, carried there by my blood, and I slumped forward, panting. 

Then I felt Ana’s pretty little mouth part from my hand and a sudden sting of regret made me open my eyes.

Ana was sitting forward, head lowered as though she was asleep, but when I moved she lifted her face. Her dark eyes were hooded with pleasure and there was a streak of blood – my blood – at the corner of her mouth. Her lips were parted, her petite chest rising and falling beneath her ruffled blouse with her rapid breathing.

“Oh,” she murmured. “Oh.” And then a little pink tongue licked out and danced across the crimson smear at the corner of her mouth.

That marble paleness was dissolving now, pinkness suffusing her face and her hands and the elegant curve of her neck. 

“Delicious,” she murmured. “So delicious!”

Still in my own daze, I began to pull my hand away but Ana darted forward with alarming speed and took hold of it.

“No!” she said. “There’s still some left!”

But she didn’t bite me again. Instead, she lapped at the drops of blood on my hand, the tip of her little tongue harvesting them with ruthless efficiency.

I was hard as a rock, now. The pleasure which had poured into me was still there, heavy and rich like old wine upon my heart, and her licking of my skin with her now hot tongue was strangely intensified, as though all my veins were alight with a subtle hidden fire. 

At last she pulled her lips from my hand and took me in her gaze. Her dark eyes were huger and darker still, but I didn’t feel that strange hypnotic heaviness of enthralment. No, these were the eyes of a girl was deeply and dangerously horny. 

Ana, a mischievous smile playing on her now crimson lips, held my gaze in hers as she placed my hand on her chest. 

“Can you feel it?” she whispered. “Can you feel your blood mixing with mine, making my heart beat faster?” She closed her eyes. ‘Oh, if only you could know how good this feels!” 

I could feel more than enough. Her chest, though she wasn’t really very buxom at all, was gorgeously soft – except for the hard nub of the nipple pressing against my palm.

“Yes,” she said. “I think maybe you can feel a little of what I’m feeling, too.”

She dropped my hand then and sat back, considering me with her dark eyes.

“Come here,” she said.

I got up off the couch. It seemed easier just to do what she said. Maybe I was still enthralled. No, that wasn’t it. You didn’t need to be enthralled to do whatever this beautiful, horny little creature suggested. 

“It’ll be easier if you kneel down,” she said then. 

“Kneel?”

“Oh yes,” she said. And then she drew up her dress and its several layer of petticoats until her underwear was exposed. She was wearing those old-fashioned cotton bloomers with lacy leggings. “Won’t you be a darling and take these off for me?”

My hands were trembling when I leaned forward and took hold of the waistband of her bloomers in both hands. Ana with a giggle lifted her butt to help and with a little manoeuvring – I’d never de-bloomered a girl before – I slid them off her hips.

A glimpse of skin – her lower belly and her thighs were plump and pink – and then I had her bloomer down off her legs.

I put them to one side and went to help her take off her stripy stockings but a delicate hand on my head stopped me.

“No, leave them on,” she said. Then she closed her eyes.

Only the stupidest of idiots wouldn’t have known what to do at this point. I slid my hands up from the top of her stockings and caressed the smooth, warm skin of her thighs. Ana drew in a sharp intake of breath. Her skin was wonderfully warm now but as I approached her holiest-of-holies, it grew hot. I couldn’t see much, with the canopy of her dress and all its petticoats, but I didn’t need to – the clear and sharp scent of her excitement was a perfect guide. I planted first one, then another soft kiss on her plump thighs, teasing myself as much as I was her.

Ana gasped at the touch of my lips and shifted her bare bottom with a whisper of petticoats. Her thighs parted and I was at once enveloped in the full intensity of her most intimate perfume. I leaned forward, my mind reeling from the scent, and planted a third and bolder kiss right between her legs.

Ana gave a little cry and it was my turn to gasp. The incredible porcelain smoothness of her sex, made all the more intense by being unable to see it, was indescribable. She was already soaking and even after that gentle kiss my lips were glazed with her excitement. I licked them and the sharp and delicious sexiness of her intimate dew arced right between my legs. I was already hard, but now, impossibly, I grew even harder. 

I shifted my knees to make some more space for myself and with a thumb I brushed the hard little nub at the top of her molten slit.

Ana cried out and letting go of her dress grabbed hold of my head. She didn’t need to – there was no way God himself could have dragged me away. I drew apart that lovely unseen valley and lapped from the bottom to the top. Her flavour filled every part of my senses and I plunged into a frenzied tongue-basting of that diamond-hard little button.

“Ah, ah, ah!!!” Ana’s cries were louder now, louder even than Louvi’s raucous snoring, and they grew louder until they suddenly lapsed into desperate and sexy groans. I knew Ana was biting her lip to stop herself from making so much noise and so I redoubled my efforts, eager to have the supercilious little vampire girl screaming out at the touch of my tongue. 

I slipped my hands down to her knees and parted them further without interrupting my licking. This had the added bonus of lifting up the layers of her dress and not only gave me a chance to breathe more freely but also allowed me to see the centre of her delight. She was the exact opposite of Louvi’s furriness – not a single hair betrayed that smooth, glistening pink promontory. The sight of Ana splayed so lewdly before me, her face obscured by the mountain of petticoats, made me dive right back in and this time I wasn’t going to stop until I made the little vampire come.

The taste of her was just as startling the second time and again I had to awkwardly rearrange myself in my pants. God, even after getting blown to completion by Louvi I was already ready for a second round. Was this some magic monstergirls had?

As I basted her little button with my tongue, Ana’s strangled cries started up again. Her delicate hands had slipped from my head and were now clawing at the ottoman. I took hold of them with my own, our fingers intertwining. Ana squeezed hard, her nails digging into my skin, but by now I was so overwhelmed by her scent and taste and my own growing excitement that the pain was a dreamlike sensation. 

I was giving her the full boyfriend experience and Ana’s moans soon became sharp little gasps. I felt her thighs at either side of my face shuddering and she lifted her butt off the ottoman, grinding her sopping sex against my lips and tongue.

And then she came with a loud cry that burst out even through her teeth-bruised lips. Louvi leapt up, wide awake, her ears erect and shivering.

“What! What’s happening? What’s –” she cried, and then just as quickly she fell back down and resumed snoring. 

I extricated myself from under Ana’s skirts and they fell down on top of her as her legs fell slack, preserving her modesty. The petite chest beneath her lacy blouse was still rising and falling and her eyes were glued shut, her mouth open as she panted with happy exhaustion. 

I licked the last little smear of her excitement from my lips and surveyed the damage with a surge of masculine pride – Louvi on her back, fast asleep and this dazed little vampire girl draped over my ottoman, not asleep but comatose from pleasure. 

“Yes,” I thought to myself. “Yes! Man strong. Human strong!” But my pride was somewhat deflated by the raging hardon I still had in my pants. What was I going to do with this thing? Could I wake Louvi up and see if she was ready for a proper fucking? It seemed a little unchivalrous. And poor Ana here, still recovering from her orgasm. I couldn’t just lift that dress back up and slam myself into her – uh, could I?

I was still in the middle of these fervent musings when a violent flash of bright red flame burst just behind me and I swung around.


	3. Louvi, Ana and Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em the succubus appears to sort out the whole situation the only way a horny succubus can.

There in my apartment, rising up amid a circlet of flame, all six and a half feet of her, was a tall, grinning, dark-skinned girl. 

No. No, not a girl. A succubus. There was no mistaking her monstrous nature this time, even despite the slinky black strapless dress she was wearing which accentuated rather than hid her voluptuous bust and hips. No, the bat wings and the flicking, pointed tail and the cute curved horns among her bright red hair and her grinning mouth of canine teeth left me in no doubt that this was… 

“Em!?”

The succubus, hands on her hips, nodded. “So you do remember my name,” she said and I recognised straight away the deep but feminine voice. I’d heard it in my dreams, in the depths of the night, whispering lewd things to me as we –

Em noticed my blush and grinned wider. “Ah! So you remember more than just my name, then!” Her slitted feline eyes scanned the room, growing wider when they met with the comatose Ana and the sleeping Louvi. “Those two!” she muttered. “What on earth are they doing here?”

I boggled at her. “Didn’t you send them?”

“No, I didn’t,” Em replied and sighed in frustration. “Must they always mess everything up?”

This was just making me more confused. “What did Ana and Louvi do?”

“I made it clear to head office that I was going to take care of things here tonight,” the succubus said. “They must have decided to take things into their own hands instead.” Then she turned and looked down with intent between my legs. “Hmmm. But it seems you were able to handle them ans then some. Two monsters defeated and still hard as a rock.” She gave a surprisingly girlish chuckle. “You pervert!”

“Wait!” I protested. “I didn’t actually – um.” There was no way to finish that sentence truthfully, even if I’d been given the chance. For Em was striding toward me, her wide hips and ample bust swinging with deadly female intent beneath. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I forgive you.”

She stopped right in front of me. Heat and a hot spicy scent roiled off her and her taloned hand, as she reached down and cupped my chin it, felt as though she’d just stepped out of a blistering hot bath.

Yeah, a hot bath. Hot sulphur bath, no doubt. Lava, maybe.

Em stroked my cheek. Despite her vicious looking claws, she was incredibly gentle “How much do you really remember, I wonder?”

“Uh–”

“Maybe I can jog your memory,” she murmured then leaned down and kissed me. 

I gasped in surprise but there was no stopping her, even had I wanted to. Her tongue was as hot as the rest of her and it slid between my lips and into my mouth, seeking out my own. And as the fierce but unburning heat of her lips, the intoxicating aroma of her body and the taste of her saliva washed over me. I remembered. I remembered!

I remembered in flashes how for the last few years Em would appear in my room, in the deep dark, hours of the early morning. How she tore the bedclothes from my bed and then the clothes from my paralysed body and straddled me and always, always planted one of these incredible, dangerous, overwhelming kisses on me. Whispering lewd and filthy things in my ear she’d ease my hardness into her. And she’d ride me, quick and wild and ecstatic, until– until I–

Em broke the kiss. “That’s enough remembering maybe,” she murmured, licking her lips. “I don’t want you wasting all this delicious energy all at once.” She slipped her hand between my legs and squeezed and I gasped at the lightning-bolt of pleasure that arced along my spine. “Besides,” she continued, “The other two would be jealous, I think, if I kept you all to myself.”

“I remember you, Em,” I said, still breathless from the kiss, my heart racing from the touch of that hand between my legs. “I remember everything.”

Her graceful eyebrows arched. “Everything?”

“Yeah,” I said. “All those conversations we had after we… um.”

Em burst out laughing. “You idiot! Imagine remembering all our long conversations. But that’s why I love you, I guess.” She gave me a sidelong glance. “Wasn’t the sex the good bit?”

“Well, it was incredible,” I said. “Mindblowing. But… but our talks were incredible, too.” And I remembered then just how long we’d talked about everything – from Em’s negotiation of the insane bureaucracy of Hell to the trials and tribulations of my life as a fairly below-average in success human – our hopes and dreams, mainly.

Em cocked a hip. “Listen to you, you delicious thing. You really are more than just a dick, aren’t you? Although I do love that dick of yours. No.” She lifted a hand to my face and stroked my hair. “You were the one who convinced me that Project L. E. W. D. could actually succeed.” She turned her yellow-golden eyes towards the other two monstergirls again. “Although our goals are going to be hard to achieve with colleagues like these two, sleeping on the job.” 

Then Em stripped off her black dress straight off her statuesque body and flung it aside. She was totally naked underneath, and my breath was stolen by the sight of the full weight of her ample breasts, her taut stomach, the toned musculature of her gorgeous limbs. My gaze flew to her hard nipples, darker even than her dark skin, and the firm cleft of her sex beneath the startling V of pubic hair as fiery as the hair on her head.

Em felt my admiring eyes wandering all over her body and she cocked her hips and crossed her arms in front of her breasts. “So, still an unabashed pervert, I see!”

I didn’t say anything but just opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish and Em chuckled.

“A pervert, but a sweetheart as well.” And with that she strode past me and took up in those powerful arms first the still-sleeping Louvi, who she threw over one shoulder, and Ana, who she gripped by the collar of her dress. 

The little vampire’s eyes flew open – she was dazed rather than asleep after all – and she kicked her legs and cried out. “What are you doing? Let me go!” 

Em lifted Ana so that her angry little round face was in front of her own grinning one. “Now, now! Let’s go and sort all this mix-up out. The bedroom will be far more comfortable setting.” As Ana continued to struggle, Em glanced back at me and winked. “Aren’t you coming?”  
There was no enthrallment with Em as their had been with Ana, but Em’s words didn’t allow for any refusal. I sheepishly followed the superbly toned cheeks of her butt with its thin, jauntily-flicking forked tail. 

Ana, defeated and hanging limply from Em’s taloned hand, looked back at me, now more embarrassed than angry. “This is so undignified,” she muttered.

Louvi snored on.

Em strode into my bedroom, flopped the werewolf backwards onto my bed and tossed Ana after her. Louvi woke to find herself lying on her back with Ana crouched cat-like on all fours beside her just as she’d landed.

Louvi yawned and stretched, turning toward the vampire. “Oh, hello Ana. Is it morning already?” She followed Ana’s rolling of her eyes and noticed Em for the first time. “Oh! Empousa Senpai!” Her tail began wagging. 

Em looked at the two girls as though ready to scold them, but her fierce expression quickly softened and she sighed indulgently. “Well, you two might have messed things up a bit, but I can’t really blame you. As your superior, I guess I’m the one who’s ultimately responsible.” She turned to me. “I’ve been too busy to keep a proper eye on these two. Halloween has always been the busiest time of year for monsters, as you might guess.” 

I guessed, maybe a bit too vividly and Em spotted the disappointment on my face. “Oh, don’t get me wrong,” she said and I was taken aback by how quickly the imposing demoness took on a desperately apologetic air. “It’s not like I’ve spent the evening raping humans or anything. No, I mean I’ve been busy organising things. Truth is, I’m an MR manager.”

I looked at her stupidly.

“Monster Resource Management,” she said. “You know, kind of like Human Resource–”

I nodded quickly. “I think I understand. Project L. E. W. D., right?”

Em sighed. “Do you know how tricky it is trying to get different types of monsters to work together? I mean, look at these two. This is what I have to work with!”  
Ana’s cheeks puffed out in anger but Louvi, who had now sat up, just blinked her big green eyes. 

“But then, they are rather cute,” said Em. “Don’t you think? I’m never able to stay annoyed at them for long.” 

“Wait,” I said. “So Louvi and Ana weren’t supposed to be here?”

“No,” sighed Em. “Three monsters to subjugate one human is overkill, even for Project L. E. W. D.”

Ana piped up then. “But head office was very specific! It wasn’t me that made a mistake.” She glared at Louvi. 

The werewolf stared back at her innocently. “I didn’t make a mistake, either. Apartment eight, the text message said. My original assignment fell through and –”

“Wait!” said Ana, pulling out her phone from somewhere among her voluminous petticoats. “Mine fell through too!”

Em snorted in annoyance. “Well, it’s clearly head office who’s to blame, then. It seems we should have expected humans hooking up with other humans on Halloween. It seems we had a surplus of agents and head office decided they had to be sent somewhere.” 

I exhaled. Well, it was good to know I didn’t need to feel sorry for two other guys like me who wouldn’t be getting a visit from monstergirls tonight. 

“Well,” said Em. “There’s only a few hours of Halloween left and we don’t want to waste them. Just because we’ve been triple-booked doesn’t mean we can get away without fulfilling our assignments!”

And with that she grabbed me beneath the arms and lifted me up. I was so surprised I didn’t have a chance to react and before I knew it Em’s tongue was forcing its way back into my mouth. 

When Em finally broke the kiss, I was gasping, my lips hot and bruised. Ana and Louvi were both staring at us from the bed. Ana’s face was bright red and Louvi’s mouth was open with her tongue lolling out, her tail wagging rapidly.

I knew what was affecting them – I could feel it myself. Em’s demonic aura was kindling a hot and lewd tingling throughout my body, as though my nerves had been set alight with a subtle flame. And I’d received the full brunt of her power with that kiss – the intense deliciousness of her saliva and the blistering heat of her mouth – and now my heart was skipping every second beat it was racing so rapidly every part of my body was hyper-sensitive. The sight of the two girls on the bed, Em licking her lips, even the sensation of my clothes against my skin was like an erotic caress. 

Louvi turned to Ana and began butting her head against the little vampire. “Hey Ana! Hey Ana!”

Ana, biting her lip – I knew what a horny vampire looked like now! – turned to the werewolf with her usual annoyance but this time flavoured with a look of heat in her dark, hooded eyes. “Oh what is it, Louvi?”

Louvi licked Ana’s cheek with a great lap of her tongue. 

“Hey, stop it!” the vampire cried, wiping at her face.

“Hey Ana! Hey Ana!” Louvi bounced up and down on the bed with sudden playful energy. “I wanna play sex!”

Em murmured in my ear. “I think I ‘wanna play sex’, too.” And then she dropped down onto her knees and took hold of my waist.

There was no fumbling with the button or my underwear this time – both were stripped unceremoniously with a single pull of her taloned hand. My erection burst forth and was met immediately with her hot, hungry lips. 

As Em slid the full length of me into her mouth I trembled at the knees. Every part of me was alight with her lewd, intoxicating energy – my butt, my nipples, every nerve-ending was sparking with delight. 

Em, being so tall, had to bend down to take me in her mouth and I placed a hand between her adorably tiny black horns and stroked her hair. Unlike what you might expect from a succubus, Em was slow and purposefully erotic with the ministrations of her mouth and there was none of that terrible “porn-starlet” cock-sucking – you know what I’m talking about, all that methodical wringing of the shaft and furious head-bobbing, probably intended to get that cock blowing across her face as quickly as possible so she can go collect her paycheque. No, Em was the kind of girl who loved sucking cock and wasted no time in proving it to you, with her delicate mixture of full-throated devouring and teasingly gentle lapping under the head.

But despite the excruciating delight of what Em was doing to my dick, my attention was drawn away to the two monstergirls on the bed. Ana was putting up a fight against Louvi’s excited slobbery-kisses and was half-heartedly pushing at the werewolf’s tousled head with her tiny hands and the lacy long sleeves of her blouse. 

“No Louvi, no!” she cried desperately. “That tickles! And your breath stinks! Louvi!” 

Louvi began pawing at Ana’s blouse and growling in frustration and the little vampire, realising that there was no way she was going to be able to stop the far bigger monstergirl now that she was fixed on taking her blouse off, sighed between explosions of ticklish laughter and began to fumble at the buttons herself.

“Louvi! Oh just wait, you beast! Do you know how much this blouse costs?”

She’d just barely got the final button undone when Louvi, panting, pawed the blouse open, revealing Ana’s pale and admittedly petite chest. She was wearing nothing underneath and so her hard, bright pink nipples were quickly attacked by Louvi’s big, happy tongue, one after the other.

Ana’s laughter immediately shifted to excited gasps of pleasure. 

I echoed those gasps. My knees were on the verge of collapse as Em took my entire shaft in her throat and lapped the length with her own long, agile succubus tongue. Being so expertly sucked off while watching two beautiful girls playing so cutely together was bringing me close to the brink – but Em was an expert and every time the waves of pleasure sweeping over me came too close together and I threatened to explode in her mouth, she would slow – but not stop.

Louvi was pulling at Ana’s dress now and the little vampire was forced to quickly slip the suspenders from her shoulders or be pulled right off the bed along with her clothes. Louvi tossed the now unneeded garment over her back, leaving Ana totally naked except for the blouse still around her shoulders. 

With an embarrassed cry she pressed her knees together as Louvi’s licking resumed, this time on her little white tummy, but quickly dropping alarmingly lower. 

“No, Louvi! Not there!”

But with a growl the werewolf grabbed a knee in each paw and pulled them apart. Ana stared down at her body, now so lewdly exposed to Louvi and me, flushed bright red and turned her face away.

Louvi, after a moment’s questing sniff, dived straight in and Ana’s pink promontory quickly vanished behind the werewolf’s tousled head. There was no mistaking what she was doing since Ana cried out and grabbed great knobs of my quilt with her nailed hands.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

And so I was treated to the magnificent view of Louvi’s half-pantied butt, her tail wagging happily, as she delightedly licked Ana between the legs. 

I was distracted from this erotic vignette by Em letting me pop from her mouth. A long string of saliva hung between the angry red head of my dick and her tongue and finally snapped as she drew away. The succubus winked and with a playfully exaggerated sneaking movement she approached Louvi from behind and daintily gripping both sides of her precariously hanging panties, she finally pulled them right down. 

Louvi’s tail shot straight up in surprise and she glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Em parting the cheeks of her butt and burying her face among the furry tuft of her pubic hair. The werewolf give a delighted yelp and straight dove right back into pleasuring the still-squirming Ana whose cries became suddenly higher and more desperate.

I stood there, my dick rock-hard. It’s not every Halloween you get to watch a monstergirl lesbian threesome happening right in front of you. With my eyes glued to Em’s big red butt and serpentine swishing tail I started treating myself to some rampant masturbation. 

The succubus glanced back over her shoulder and frowned. “What are you doing? Do you need a written invitation?” And she punctuated the lewd desire of her diamond-pupiled eyes with an equally lewd wiggle of her generous butt cheeks.

I didn’t need one. I stumbled forward and mounted her from behind. She was soaking wet and swollen and as I pushed against her blistering hot entrance I met the slightest resistance and then I was balls-deep in her velvety, molten softness. I grabbed hold of her wide hips to steady myself as ecstasy inundated my very soul and incredibly, unbelievably I got even harder. Em’s butt beneath my palms was the delightful mixture of smooth skin and firmly toned muscle and with agonising sensitivity I drew myself out of her and then eagerly thrust back in. 

Em, face full of Louvi’s squirming butt, gave a muffled cry and pushed back at me. I started ploughing her recklessly then, my pleasure doubled by the sight of this statuesque, powerful female monster reacting with such abandon to my every movement. Even her wings were furling and unfurling involuntarily, like a human girl curling her toes. 

“Oh god,” I gasped. “Oh god!” I was just barely holding on, the feeling of being enveloped in Em’s gooey softness had me right on the edge. 

“No! Don’t you dare come!” I heard Em’s voice, clear and sharp despite her face smothered between Louvi’s ass-cheeks and the lewd sound of licking punctuated by Louvi’s guttural groans and Ana’s high-pitched happy gasping. Was this – was this succubus telepathy? 

“I‘ll try!” I grimaced between gritted teeth. For all her words… well, thoughts, Em wasn’t letting up with her backward thrusts and kept driving her plump butt cheeks against my pelvis.

“Good boy,” she said. “And you don’t want to disappoint Louvi and Ana, do you? They’re waiting for their turn, too!”

Fuck! The thought of fucking those two as well almost drove me off the edge, but with a superhuman effort I stopped myself from doing what I wanted to do more than anything else in the world – fill Em’s teasing, devilish womb to overflowing with every drop of my pent-up semen.

Em pulled her face from between Louvi’s thighs with a gasp, slid herself off me and swung around, her face glistening with the werewolf’s lewd juices. One taloned hand grabbed my still rock-hard dick and pulled me closer. Then, with her other hand she playfully slapped Louvi’s butt and pushed the werewolf forward onto the now whimpering Ana.

Louvi looked back, head cocked and ears perked in surprise. Her lips, too, were glistening and she licked them with that lovely big pink werewolf tongue which had gobbled me up so nicely before. 

“Give Ana a nice kiss, Louvi,” said Em. “Anon here will look after her bottom half.”

Louvi was happy to oblige, straddling the smaller monstergirl despite Ana’s desperate pleas that she couldn’t take anymore. Soon her protests became muffled cries of pleasure as the werewolf’s tongue passionately dipped in and out of her gasping mouth. 

Ana’s pale legs kicked the air, still clad in those little buckled shoes and cotton socks, making the stark nakedness of her swollen pink slit and soft thighs and tummy all the lewder, especially when topped by an equally excited werewolf’s tufty pussy and curvy butt. 

Em kissed me and pulled me by the dick until I was right behind them. She slid behind me, her hands slipping up inside my shirt (I’d never got around to taking it off!) to toy with my nipples, her steaming lips mouthing the back of my neck.

“Go on,” she said. “Fuck them like you fuck me.”

I needed no more encouragement. I grabbed hold of Louvi’s wiggling hips and drove myself straight up to the hilt inside her. Louvi cried out in delight and I bit back my own ecstatic cry. She was so incredibly wet! Her excitement flooded out of her on either side of my shaft and after a few thrusts my balls and abdomen were absolutely soaked.

Louvi’s tail wagged happily in time to her happy yelps and my strokes, brushing across my face and threatening to distract me from my task. I grabbed hold of the convenient handle with one hand and held on as I kept fucking her. Pleasure sluiced over me as Louvi’s own liquid pleasure dripped down my thighs, and with Em’s incessant teasing lips I was getting even closer. 

“I’m going to come!” I grunted through gritted teeth. 

“No!” shouted Ana, unseen beneath the werewolf’s much bigger squirming body. “Don’t you dare! I’m not going to lose to her!” And then the little vampire pulled Louvi off me – I guess vampire strength wasn’t just another fairy tale! – and I popped free.

“Better do as she says,” murmured Em, her teeth grazing my ear. “You don’t want to have to deal with a sexually unsatisfied vampire.”

I was still holding onto Louvi’s tail and I used it to steady myself as I bent my knees and with a deft manoeuvring of my hips ran the swollen head of my erection against Ana’s slit. She cried out as I rubbed my cock against that hard little button which had received such a careful tonguing and mouthing from both me and Louvi this evening. Then, unable to resist any longer, I slid into her – but slowly, savouring every sensation as that diminutive pussy accommodated my every inch.  
Louvi had been sticky, Em hot, but Ana was tight. Every inch of me felt like it was being milked by the slick narrowness of her sex as I gently eased in and out of her – I was worried that the same energetic fucking I’d given Em and Louvi would split her in two. Ana seemed to share the exquisite whole-body ecstasy which was trying to make me lose control and she whimpered against Louvi’s slobbery kisses, her hands gripping the werewolf’s hips. 

The sight and sound of her drunk with pleasure was what finally drove me over the edge. I was able to keep it together for another dozen deep and gentle thrusts, with Ana’s voice growing higher and wilder with each penetration. Then I saw her nails dig into Louvi’s sides making the werewolf break off her kiss and yelp in pain and delight, giving Ana the opportunity and breath finally to cry out.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!”

“Oh god!” I cried out. “I can’t last any longer!”

“It’s okay, whispered Em. “You can come.” Then she bit the back of my neck, hard.

That was it. I plunged once more into Em, bottoming out deep inside her and with a cry I came inside her, inundating her womb with a powerful initial wave of hot semen. A flood of the gooey liquid spilled out of her as I agonisingly pulling back – I’d filled her to overflowing! – and I was about to joyously thrust back inside her when Louvi with a cry pushed her wide butt back onto my semen-slick member. 

“No! Louvi wants some too!”

I slid balls-deep into the werewolf, coming with a second spurt as I did, coating her already slippery insides. Like any other human guy, I can usually ejaculate maybe four or five times before I’m spent, but that night I was totally out of control. I thought I was already done, but incredibly I kept coming, and with every spurt the intensity of my orgasm grew stronger. 

Maybe Em’s bite had had something to do with it! I thrust my still spurting dick into the squirming and whimpering werewolf and she threw her head back, hair slick with sweat, and cried out with an ecstatic howl.

Louvi, spent, collapsed on top of the already comatose Ana and I popped out free – but not for long. Em, with her effortless succubus strength, swung me around and pushed me onto my back beside the heavily panting werewolf and the twitching vampire. A single jet of my semen arced through the air, but that was all that Em was willing to waste. She leaped on top of me, my still diamond-hard dick spearing right up into her insides. 

Em gazed down at me with her glowing feline eyes, a mischievous grin on her lips. “I’m okay with sharing my boyfriend, but only I’m allowed to finish him off!”

And with that she rolled her hips and swung her long, red hair, her big boobs bouncing as she plunged me over and over inside her until I’d splattered the last loads of my semen into her hungry womb. Every wave made Em grimace with pleasure, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. At last, grunting with her own climax, she collapsed on top of me, peppering my face with surprisingly gentle kisses as she humped forward so that I popped free. So much spilled out of her swollen and beaten pussy that I was left a coated, dazed, sticky wreck of a man beside the two ravished monstergirls on the bed. Only now was the pleasure slowly ebbing from me and I had no idea who or where I was, only that I was an exhausted, drained, utterly satisfied lump of human meat. 

“So,” said Em, nuzzling her face in the crook of my neck. “Was that a nice Halloween surprise?”

“Mmphrl,” I muttered, or words to that effect. 

“I see,” murmured Em, as though she could understand me. Succubus telepathy again? But by then everything I knew about myself was ebbing away, my conscious draining from me as if I was dying.

* * *

I woke once to find Em beside me on the bed, and Louvi’s big, pawed arm around me. I glanced across and Ana was clinging with her arms and legs to the werewolf from behind, playing the very little big spoon to Louvi’s very big little spoon. Huh. So it hadn’t all been a delirious episode brought on from a spoiled pumpkin latte, then.

I was too exhausted to do anything else but slump back down and close my eyes, just for a second. Of course, when I opened them this time all three monstergirls were gone. But the sticky stained mess on my clothes and bed told it had all been very, very real.

* * *

And so for a while, nothing happened. Okay, for a whole year nothing happened. Then Halloween returned, as it always does. If Em had been visiting me at night, I hadn’t remembered any of it. My noisy neighbour downstairs had moved out and so there was a silence about this Halloween which started to depress me, but not enough to switch on the TV. I sat on the couch, thinking about the Halloween of a year ago and wondering how Project L. E. W. D. was progressing. As a human, they’d certainly made me feel subjugated, but the feeling had worn off and I was very much ready to be subjugated again. 

And so my eyes kept flicking to the door and I kept listening in that eerie silence for footsteps – tiny dainty vampire footsteps or big stompy werewolf ones. Em, I knew, would just spontaneously appear in my room in a flash of fire. 

I began to feel stupid. Sure, I knew it must have happened – I remembered having to wash my bedclothes a couple of times and even after that the erotic scent of werewolf, vampire and succubus lingered. But as time had gone by, I wondered if it really hadn’t all just been a dream.

I was getting sleepy. Too many beers, I guess. And so I was nodding off when there was a knock at the door.

Damn! I opened my eyes. Nah, I had to have imagined it.

There was another knock. But it was soft and gentle, unlike Louvi’s boisterous or even Ana’s prim knock.

Then I heard high-pitched children’s voices call out in unison.

“Trick or treat!!!”

Of course. Trick or treaters. The area over the past year had become a bit gentrified (my rent had certainly increased) and so I should have expected this. Luckily, I’d bought some candy just in case and I scrambled off to get it.

I raced back to the door and swung it open. 

Standing in the corridor were two little girls, around four or five years old. They were dressed up as spooky Halloween monsters, of course – the round-faced, tanned little girl was wearing a pair of bright red plastic horns amongst her messy mop of brown hair and was carrying a pitchfork in one chubby hand – her friend, shorter and pale with delicate doll-like features, was wearing wolf ears and holding a jack o’ lantern pail in one fake paw.

Damn. They were disarmingly cute! 

“Trick or treat!” they called out again in unison, the werewolf thrusting out her pail at me.

“Hey,” I said, filling it up with cheap dollar-store candy. “Nice costumes.”

“I’m a werewolf!” said the paler girl. “Rawr!!”

“Scary,” I said. “And you’re a devil, of course.”

“I’m a sun-cu-bus,” said the taller tanned girl, shyly.

I frowned. That was a big word for such a little kid. “So where are your parents?” I asked. A glance down the hallway hadn’t revealed the happily hovering parents you’d expect. 

“Oh,” said the werewolf, who was clearly the braver of the two. “Our mommies are with our sister – she fell over and stubbed her knee on the stairs.”

“She was crying,” added the suncubus. 

Ah. So they had two mommies, I was guessing. That made sense. 

“Those stairs are deadly,” I said. “I’ve fallen down them a bunch of times myself.”

“Really?” asked the little imp, suddenly confident. “You must be really clumsy, then.”

I chuckled. “I guess I must be.”

There was a sound of footsteps. 

“Here they come now,” said the werewolf.

And around the corner came three figures which made me drop my bag of candy, spilling it across the floor of the corridor. They were dressed in human clothes, but there was no mistaking them.

Louvi, Ana and Em!

And Em was holding the hand of another little girl. She was dressed in a cloak with a high red collar with a pair of cute little bat wings. Her face was white with makeup and I could tell from the streaks on her cheeks beneath her dark swollen eyes that she’d been crying.

“Mmphr,” I mmphred. 

“Heh,” said Em. “Classic anon. Always so articulate!”

I just stood there and stared. Em was wearing a long, yellow dress which did its best to hide her voluptuous form, but ultimately failed. Ana was wearing a dress as well, an A-line, but it wasn’t nearly as frilly or gothic as that one from a year ago. Louvi was wearing shorts, but they were knee-length this time, as well as a black t-shirt with pumpkins on the chest and _Stop staring at my pumpkins!_ written beneath them.

“You dropped your candy,” said the little succubus. 

“I see you’ve already met the terrible trio,” said Ana, smiling. 

“Mom!” cried the werewolf, crossing her arms and stomping a booted foot. “We are not terrible!”

“We are kinda terrible,” said the imp. 

I mouthed the air like a carp a few times before my vocal chords remembered how to work. “Wait, these are your kids?”

“Yup!” said Louvi. She pointed to the little girls in turn. “That’s my daughter Lulu dressed up as the succubus, the cute werewolf is Ana’s daughter Aurelia and–”

“And this,” interrupted Em, bringing the shy little ‘vampire’ forward. “Is Dione.”

“So you guys are married?” I still couldn’t get my head around anything that was happening. The five beers I’d had weren’t really helping. 

Ana sighed. “You don’t have to be married to have children, you simpleton.”

“So the dads – “

“One dad,” said Louvi. 

“One dad?” Holy shit, the lucky bastard. “So does he know about the Project? About what happened last, uh, Halloween?” 

The three monstergirls looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I think ‘dad’ knows,” said Louvi with a grin.

“Although he is a bit of a dumbass,” said Ana.

“He’s you,” said Em. “You idiot.”

Wait. Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait!

“But that’s impossible!” I cried.

Em looked a bit embarrassed. “Uh, I thought so, too. We – by which I mean the succubi – kind of assumed that vampires and werewolves were just like us and couldn’t get pregnant to humans.” She grinned sheepishly. “Boy, was everyone surprised!”

“But it’s only been a year!”

“Oh for goodness sake,” said Ana. “Don’t you realise time moves quicker in the monster world? Why do you think we’re all over a hundred years old?”

“So these three are really my–? “

“Give your dad a hug, girls!” cried Louvi and the little imp Lulu straight away swung her arms around my legs. The little bad wolf dropped her pail and hurried to do the same, not wanting to be left out. 

“Daddy!!!” 

Aurelia, with a little coaxing, shyly joined the other three. She looked up at me with huge, serious eyes.

“So you’re really my daddy?”

“I – I guess I am,” I said. And somewhat awkwardly, I’ll have to admit, I put my arms around the three little creatures. They were squeezing me pretty hard, but I didn’t really mind.

I looked across to Em. “But I thought you said succubi weren’t able to get pregnant?“

Em grinned. “We do have magical contraceptive spells,” she said. “But that night a year ago I kinda forget to cast it before my visit.” She came closer and whispered in my ear. “Kind of intentionally on purpose accidentally forgot.”

It took a while for the three little monsters to finally let go of me, and when they did they left my waist aching. But as they moved away I realised that I hadn’t really wanted that hug to end.

“Come on girls,” said Em suddenly. “We need to go. Grab up all that candy.”

“Wait,” I said. “Just like that you’re leaving?”

“Well,” said the succubus. “We’ve been trick or treating all night. We’ve got sacks of candy already in the car and the girls are getting a bit restless.”

“Anyway,” said Louvi. “You’re coming with us, right?”

“Coming with you? Where?”

“The merry old Land of Oz,” said Ana. 

“Really?”

She sighed. “No, you dope – the land of monsters.” She looked at the terrible trio scrambling to pick up all the candy I’d scattered. “Do you really think we’d let you sneak out of your fathering responsibilities?” Her gaze grew hot. “And your marital duties?”

Em grinned at me. “Do you have anything important keeping you here?” she asked.

“No,” I said. “No, I do not.” I shut the door to my apartment, got down on my knees and helped my three adorable daughters collect the last of the candy on the floor. 

The End


End file.
